


Maverick

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: First Meetings, High School, M/M, Meet-Cute, Recreational Drug Use, Troubled Teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18912631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Pressure, pressure, pressure. Help his little brother. Support what family he still has. Ease the nightmares. Don't get addicted.He doesn't like his girlfriend.Maybe he prefers the boy in his history class.Formatted like a play.





	Maverick

_ A bell rings. _

 

_ Maverick and Stefania stroll down the hallway, Stefania clinging to an unsure Maverick’s arm. _

 

Stefania: Baby, are we ditching the dance? Cuz if we are, I totally understand; that shit’s for, like, the crowd, ya know?

Maverick: I wasn’t planning on skipping it. Why?

Stefania: Oh, I just thought since you haven’t asked me yet and the dance is this weekend that maybe we weren’t going.

Maverick: Oh. Uh…

 

_ Another girl struts in, speaking boldly. _

 

Winona: Stef! You’ll never guess what just happened to me!

Stefania: I told you to stop calling me that, ugh!

 

_ Stefania smirks. Both girls begin to laugh like conspiratory friends. _

 

Stefania: So what happened? The suspense is literally killing me.

 

_ She tilts her head in an overexaggerated display of thought. _

 

Stefania: Honestly? That’s not really a bad thing.

Winona: Jake asked me to the dance!

Stefania, astonished: No. Way! Walk with me, talk with me, spill the tea!  _ To Maverick:  _ Gotta go, babe, see you after school! I just got a phat blunt for free from my plug for being, like, a valued customer.

 

_ Stefania leans in, clearly expecting a kiss from Maverick, but he turns his head ever so slightly at the last second, and her lips land on his cheek. She looks forlorn for a second. As soon as the gloom appears, it vanishes, and she walks down the hallway, chattering with Winona. _

_ The bell rings. _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ The bell rings. _

_ Maverick is in a classroom. There are a series of maps and clocks along the walls, each of a different timezone, and a globe rests atop a dusty cabinet in the corner. _

_ A teacher, short but energetic, walks into the room and stands in front of the class. _

 

Mr Capolli: I know I’ve been swamping you guys with nothing but hard work lately, so I thought we could take a break for something more fun. For the next two weeks, you guys are going to be working on a partner project about a certain country of your choice from our current time period, and you all get to pick your partners.

 

_ The class cheers and heads turn wildly to find their friends. _

 

Mr Capolli: Okay, so there should be enough of you for each to have one - ONE - partner. Everyone go line up alongside your partner so I can get your names down.

 

_ Students shuffle into position, mumbling, murmuring, giggling. They all have pairs - all, that is, except for Maverick and one lonely soul who sits at the back of the room. He shyly approaches Maverick. _

 

???: Hi, um, Maverick… right? Hi. Um, I’m Sam. Do you wanna work together?

 

_ Maverick can’t stop his eyes from roaming up and down Sam’s body. Sam’s hair pools in soft blonde curls atop his head with shaved sides, and then Maverick notices his clear green eyes and blushed button nose. In turn, Maverick blushes lightly but plays it off. He keeps his cool. _

 

Maverick: Yeah, sure! Why not?

 

_ They join their classmates in line and wait for the teacher to assign a country. _

_ The bell rings. _

_ A surge of children pours forth from the high school’s doors, and Maverick makes his way to the third campus building. A small boy, perhaps 7 or 8, comes running. _

 

Tyrone: Mav! Mav! Guess what we did today!

Maverick: What did y’all do, Ty?

Tyrone: We made papier-mache pinatas!

Maverick: Oh? I can’t wait to see it! Now, y’all got your homework, right?

Tyrone, sighing: Yeah, yeah, I got it.

 

_ Maverick chuckles and ruffles Tyrone’s hair. _

 

Maverick: There’s the little bro I know and love. When we get home, I want you right in the shower and I’ll make dinner. Then two chapters of reading.

Tyrone: And then we can watch Spiderman, right?

Maverick: Yeah, then we can watch Spiderman.

Tyrone: Awesome!

 

_ At home, Tyrone quickly showers, and Maverick begins to cook some salmon for their dinner. _

_ The bell- no, wait, the phone- rings. _

 

Maverick: Hello?

Mrs Diez: Hey, Mav. Are y’all doing alright? How’s school?

Maverick: It’s fine. What’s up?

Mrs Deiz: FIne? I would say you’re doing a little better than fine! I been checking your scores and, if you keep it up, by the end of this year you might be qualifying for full scholarships to study abroad! I just don’t know how you do it. Rasin’ your brother, takin’ care of your grades  _ and _ the house, not to mention your girlfriend!

Maverick: I work my ass off, ma’am. So why did you call today?

Mrs Diez: I hate to add more stress to you, Mav, but I’m actually calling about Tyrone. He’s also doing well, I’m assuming thanks to your guidance, but… he lacks in social skills. He’s become more withdrawn lately. I mean, he’s never been the most social, but this is pretty bad even for him. I was just wondering if you could just talk to him about it.

Maverick: Sure… Yeah, I can do that. No problem. Thanks for letting me know.

Mrs Diez: Thanks, and don’t worry yourself too much. Take a break sometimes. I gotta go, but I’ll check in again tomorrow. Goodbye for now!

 

_ He hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. Tyrone hurtles down the stairs, and they eat, then quickly reading before watching Spiderman. _

_ About halfway through the movie, right when the “good part” begins, Maverick hits pause. _

 

Tyrone: Mav! What the heck?

Maverick: You wanna tell me why I got a call from your teacher telling me you been antisocial lately?

Tyrone: Anti-what?

Maverick: You ain’t been talking to other kids your age.

Tyrone: Yeah I have! I’ve just been… tired. That’s all.

Maverick: You go to bed at nine every night, how you gon’ tell me you been tired?

Tyrone: I can’t sleep. Nightmares… about Momma.

 

_ Maverick’s expression softens. _

 

Maverick: Why didn’t you tell me this? Come here, little bro.

Tyrone: Well, Momma used to say the strong ain’t got time for that shit!

Maverick: Hew, watch your mouth. And Momma wasn’t always right, now was she? What we ain't got time for is you keepin’ these things from me. If something like that happens you gotta tell me about it, understand?

Tyrone: Yeah, Mav, I got you.

Maverick: Good man!

 

_ He hits play and lets the movie finish, then puts Tyrone to bed. _

_ The doorbell rings. _

 

Maverick: You gotta be more quiet at night. Ty’s sleeping.

Stefania: Whatever, he’ll sleep through it. He always does.

 

_ Maverick grumbles in annoyance, but follows Stefania to the basement.  _

_ A blunt is lit and passed. _

 

Stefania: So Winona got asked to the dance… that’s pretty crazy, right?

Maverick: Not really. She seems pretty chill.

Stefania: I guess…

 

_ Stefania breathes in. Slowly her hands move, steadily, inching up Maverick’s thigh to rest between his legs. She tugs at the zipper. _

_ Maverick jerks away. _

 

Maverick: What the hell!

Stefania: That’s what I should be saying! What’s up with you lately?! You dodge my kisses, you’re never in the mood, you won’t even ask me to the dance! Are you angry at me?! Did I do something wrong?

Maverick: No, it’s just-

Stefania: Or is it you! Are you still brooding over your mom?! Get over it already!

 

_ Silence. _

_ Stefania marches out as she realises what she has said, but when Maverick looks to the door all he can see is Tyrone, standing on the stairs like he’s been there for a while. _

 

Maverick: That dream again?

Tyrone: Yeah.

 

_ When morning comes, Maverick drops Tyrone off at school and heads into the building. He sees Stefania, but she keeps her head down and walks past him.  _

 

_ The bell rings. _

_ Maverick walks into the history classroom. _

 

Sam: Hey, um, do you wanna work on this after school? So we get a head start on it?

Maverick: Yeah, sure. Your house or mine?

Sam: Um, could we do your house?

Maverick: Yeah, that’s fine. Come over at around 7. That’s when I’m done with work.

Sam: Okay, sounds good!

 

_ Maverick finishes his schoolday, goes to work, and picks up Tyrone. After putting Tyrone to bed and getting his project out, a knock sounds on the door. _

 

Sam: Hi! I hope it’s okay I’m a little late. I got… held up. I tried to text but my phone died.

Maverick: That’s okay. Come in! It’s not much, but it’s ours.

Sam: Nah, I like it. Are your parents home?

Maverick: No, they’re… out.

Sam: Oh, okay.

 

_ They head downstairs. _

 

Sam: Wow, you already have so much done!

Maverick: You’d be surprised how many weebs there are out there writing articles about Japan.

 

_ They chuckle awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. _

 

Sam: So, uh, should we start with the samurai class and work our way down?

Maverick: Sounds great! Hey, do you want a snack or anything?

Sam: As long as you’re grabbing one, sure.

 

_ Maverick makes popcorn, and the two of them study for hours. _

 

Maverick: Should we take a break? I mean, it is Friday and really late. If you wanna just stay over tonight we can work more tomorrow, as long as your parents are chill with it.

Sam: Trust me, my parents will be fine with it.

Maverick: Okay, so you wanna, like, watch a movie or something?

Sam: Sure.

Maverick: Do you like Spiderman? It’s my little brother’s favourite.

Sam: I love Spiderman! Especially the Tom Holland ones.

Maverick: That’s my brother’s favourite, too!

 

_ So Maverick starts the movie. In the dark, Maverick can feel Sam’s weight inching closer on the sofa. He doesn’t know why, but something draws his hand to Sam’s like magnetism. Sam looks at Maverick, blushing, barely visible in the dark. Their faces are nearly touching, and they stay there for a while, enjoying sharing breaths. _

_ Maverick pushes forward. _

_ Sam’s lips are warm and inviting, and even when Maverick is running out of breath, he doesn’t want to part. With a surprised gasp, Sam lets his lips be pried open for their mouths to intermingle. _

_ Finally Maverick breaks away to breathe. Mindlessly, he reaches for Sam’s pants. _

_ He’s pushed away. _

 

Sam: I-I, uh, I want…  _ this… _ I really do… but I’m not sure whether you want this, or you think you need it.

Maverick: What do you mean?

Sam: Well, when you run your fingers through my hair it drives me wild, but you don’t think I’m blind, do you? I saw the open pill bottles on my way in, the alcohol… the way you look at your girlfriend.

Maverick: Like the love of my life for sure, right?

 

_ Maverick rolls his eyes and speaks in a flat, sarcastic tone. _

 

Sam: Like your best friend, not a lover. I want to know about you. Tell me about you, your family, the good and the bad, everything that makes you who you are.

Maverick: You’re not gonna like it.

Sam: It’s not about me.

 

_ They spend the night talking, cuddled close, soothing each other with lips and words. _


End file.
